


A Little Bit Of Peace

by Synnerxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [106]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 02:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14728238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Dean just wants to nap in peace.





	A Little Bit Of Peace

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Seth and roman watch pregnant dean sleep. Feel free to switch who is sleeping or watching...

Dean’s sprawled out on the bed, somehow managing to take up most of the bed, despite it being a Californian King. Roman’s sitting on the edge, just watching Dean sleep when Seth comes into the bedroom.

He drapes himself over Roman’s back, smiling down at Dean. “What are you doing?”

“Watching him sleep like a weirdo. I can’t help it though. Ever since he told us about the baby, I just want to spend every minute with him.” Roman says quietly.

“I know what you mean.” Seth whispers, leaning over Roman to stroke the small sliver of Dean’s stomach where his shirt has rode up.

Dean shifts slightly, but settles when Roman cards his fingers through his hair.

“I still can’t believe you got him pregnant.” Roman snickers softly.

“I didn’t mean to!” Seth protests, a little too loudly.

Dean groans, not bothering to open his eyes. “Either get out or shut the fuck up and lay down with me. I’m trying to nap in peace." 

Roman and Seth immediately climb into bed with Dean, adjusting him so they can both lay facing him while he lays on his back. He tucks one arm under his pillow and leaves one hand resting on the curve of his belly. Roman covers Dean’s hand with his own while Seth strokes over the warm skin. 

Dean huffs out a sigh, but doesn’t push them away like he usually does. Sometimes it feels nice that they pay so much attention to the kid and they’re not even here yet.


End file.
